Power Rangers: Ninja Force
by boringdude15
Summary: A story of 5 teenagers and a teacher who discover the hidden secrets within their school.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Secrets Underneath Fremont**_

_We see 4 students at school during lunch talking. These students are: Jesus Santiago, a logical thinker and a good friend, Jasmin Mendez, a young lady who tries to succeed and likes to have fun, Alejandro Gamboa, a friendly person and likes a challenge, and Junior Tlahuel, a kind of rebel and jokester who knows right from wrong, many people call him Eevee._

**JESUS: **So are we gonna take the class or no?

**JASMIN: **I think we should since the letter said we were recommended by a good friend.

**ALEJANDRO: **I say we take it.

**JUNIOR: **I wonder if anybody else has this class.

_We then see a teenager, myself, Gerardo Torres, who is going to help out in the class while he is not in school._

**GERARDO: **The teacher will be here in a bit.

**JASMIN: **Who is the teacher?

**GERARDO: **I was told it was Mr. Maloney.

**ALL: **Really?

_We then see him walk in and he gives a description of the class._

**MR. MALONEY: **This class is based on the secrets of Fremont and what history this place has.

**JESUS: **So its like history with English and some fun.

**MR. MALONEY: **Yes. Gerardo and myself were reading an article online that there were 5 ninjas that had the power over elements but they were destroyed.

**JASMIN: **So then what happened to the power they had?

**MR. MALONEY: **They put the coins in a box and it is hiding somewhere in this school.

**ALEJANDRO: **So were going to have to look for it?

**JUNIOR: **It seems like fun, can we?

**GERARDO: **No, because we cant be running around the school looking for a box.

_We then get a glimpse of a toolshed near room 140 where a teahcer, Mr. Pierre hides many objects that he believes hide power beyond belief._

**MR. PIERRE: **The last object.. the Orb of Doom. Forces of Darkness and Lightning, from the great lakes to the Nile, give me my powers says Master Vile.

_We then see bolts of thunder hit the orb and he truns into Master Vile, destroyer of planets._

**MASTER VILE: **I, Master Vile, will now destroy this puny planet. This life is no cake, now cause a major earthquake.

_An earthquake is started and we are in shock. _

**MR. MALONEY: **Everybody, to the basement now!

**JESUS: **Wont others be down there to?

**MR. MALONEY: **No. I found it today so lets go!

_We are in the basement when the earthquake gets stronger. Then I notice a box in the corner._

**GERARDO: **Guys look at this.

**ALEJANDRO: **Is that the box?

**JUNIOR: **Im kinda freaked out now.

**JASMIN: **What does the letter say?

**JESUS: **We entrust those who open the box with our coins and power. You must save the planet at all cost.

**MR. MALONEY: **Wow. Let me see the box.

_He opens the box and sees five coins. He give Jesus, Jasmin, Junior and Alejandro each a coin. He then gives me the last coin._

**MR. MALONEY: **You five have to go stop the evil that is causing this. I will stay here and try to understand why they hid the box here.

**GERARDO: **I guess we should go.

**ALL: **NINJA POWER NOW!

**JASMIN: **White Ninja Powe!

**JUNIOR: **Black Ninja Power!

**JESUS: **Blue Ninja Power!

**ALEJANDRO: **Yellow Ninja Power!

**GERARDO: **Red Ninja Power!

_With the ninja power we are able to go and we see crows in the sky._

**?: **We are Tenga Warriors!

_We all fight the Tenga Warriors when all of a sudden we get weapons._

**MR. MALONEY: **You guys have weapons so use them. Jasmin you have a bow. Junior you have an axe. Jesus you have a lance. Alejandro you have daggers. Gerardo you have a sword.

_Our weapons prove to be useful and then we see a monster known as Weberina attack the city._

**ALEJANDRO: **How do we fight a monster that big?

**MR. MALONEY: **There are zords here just yell out We Need Shogun Zord Power Now and they will appear.

**ALL: **We need SHOGUN ZORD POWER NOW!

_As the zords prove to be a great thing, they are not strong enough separately._

**GERARDO: **I have an idea. SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER UP!

_The Megazord destroys Weberina and everything she destroyed is back to normal. We then go back to school and talk to Mr. Maloney._

**MR. MALONEY: **Okay so now that the box is found, do you all want to be Power Rangers. Write on this paper and I will see who will.

_Everybody puts a folded paper in the hat._

**MR. MALONEY: **Okay, that's five yes's.

**GERARDO: **Mr. Maloney, would you help us by being our guide on our Power Ranger journey?

**MR. MALONEY: **Of course.

_We then see a view of a Skull Palace on top of a mountain._

**MASTER VILE: **Today was a fluke. Those rangers wont win tomorrow

*END*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Test of the Power Rangers**_

_As we see the 5 Rangers in class waiting for Mr. Maloney, they begin talking about the day before, when they got their ranger powers._

**JESUS: **I still cant believe that were Power Rangers.

**JASMIN: **I cant believe I'm the only girl.

**JUNIOR: **At least we have you, cuz a guy wearing a dress is kinda awkward.

**ALEJANDRO: **But why us?

**GERARDO: **I don't even know why I'm a Power Ranger really. I mean I was the Red Ranger for another team but now were done.

_Then Mr. Maloney walks in shocked to hear that I was the Red Ranger before._

**MR. MALONEY: **You were the Red Ranger, then you must know of the evil we are fighting.

**GERARDO: **No, I only know that their spirits have to find a human in order to be able to be in the physical world.

**JESUS: **Then can your team help us.

**JASMIN: **Yeah, and plus Alejandra told me she was the Pink Ranger, so she can help.

**ALEJANDRO: **Yeah, and plus we need all the help we can get.

**JUNIOR: **Do you guys still have your powers?

**GERARDO: **They cant help because we cant use our powers. We have them saved for right now.

_As they look on the ground the siren goes off and we see Tenga Warriors attacking the students of Fremont._

**JESUS: **Lets go!

**JASMIN: **We cant because hten people are going to ask why were doing that!

**JUNIOR: **Black Ninja Suit Power Up!

_He then transforms into a ninja with a mask for his identity._

**ALL: **Ninja Suits Power Up!

_We then start to fight the Tengas and then more and more show up._

**JASMIN: **Theres to amny of them!

**ALEJANDRO: **I am really lost on what to do.

**JESUS: **Don't we have any powers?

**GERARDO: **The Elements!

**JUNIOR: **Are you sure?

**JESUS: **Lets Just try it!… Dragon Splash!

**JASMIN: **Air Slash!

**JUNIOR: **Seismic Punch!

**ALEJANDRO: **Thunder Fury!

**GERARDO: **Fire Blast!

_As soon as all the Tenga Warriors were to be defeated, Master Vile appears._

**MASTER VILE: **I know the Red Ranger has more experience and not even your teacher can teach you what the ranger can so I will take him and make you suffer. And don't worry, here is a monster to keep you busy.

_He aims his wand at Alexis Chavez, a friend of ours. He turns him into Videon._

**MASTER VILE: **Keep them busy Videon, as I destroy this defensless ranger.

_He teleports away with me in a sphere and we go to his palace._

**JESUS: **We have to destory him without hurting Alexis.

**ALL: **ITS MORPHIN TIME!

**JASMIN: **White Ninja Power!

**JUNIOR: **Black Ninja Power!

**JESUS: **Blue Ninja Power!

**ALEJANDRO: **Yellow Ninja Power!

_As they begin to fight Videon they start to notice that they arent good enough to beat him._

**JESUS: **Lets use our weapons!

**ALL: **Right!… Weapons Power Up!

_The weapons arent able to affect him so Videon takes a picture of a monster and transorms,_

**VIDEON: **I am Weberina. Hahaha

_As Master Vile tries to destroy me I decide to trick him._

**GERARDO: **What are you guys doing here?

_As he turns around I teleport away and go help the others._

**VIDEON: **You will all suffer!

**GERARDO: **I doubt it! Ninja Sword… Slash!

_Then Master Vile comes out from a cloud and gets angry._

**MASTER VILE: **You will pay Red Ranger….. Videon GROW!

**VIDEON: **Now the flash is on!

**ALL: **We need Shogun Zord Power Now!

**JASMIN: **White Shogun Zord Power Up!

**JUNIOR: **Black Shogun Zord Power Up!

**JESUS: **Blue Shogun Zord Power Up!

**ALEJANDRO: **Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up!

**GERARDO: **Red Shogun Zord Power Up!

**ALL: **Shogun Zords… Aura Sphere Blast!

_Videon decides to take a picture of the attack and throw it back at us._

**VIDEON: **Sphere Blast…. FIRE!

_He hurts us so we decide its time for bigger fire power._

**ALL: **We need SHOGUN MEGAZORD POWER NOW!

**MR. MALONEY: **Rangers combine your Shogun weapons and make the Shogun Power Saber.

**ALL: **Shogun Power Saber…. Activate!… Burning Slash… NOW!

_With that slash Videon was destroyed and Alexis was returned back to normal. We then teleport back to the basementt where Mr. Maloney and myself make a stunning anouncemtent._

**MR. MALONEY: **You passed the test!

**ALL: **What test?

**GERARDO: **I was going to pretend to be captured to see if you guys were able to fight yourselves and you did.

**JESUS: **Cool.

**JASMIN: **Grrr.

**ALEJANDRO: **Wow.

**JUNIOR: **Dang… I want fries.

_***END OF EPISODE 2***_


End file.
